Electrical terminal devices and insulation displacement connectors are well known in the art. Examples of insulation displacement connectors are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,868 entitled “Torsion Insulation Displacement Connector” and U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,133 entitled “Insulation Displacement Connector.”
Additional examples of insulation displacement connectors, as well as various features thereof, are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,159,036 entitled “Locking Latch Mechanism For An Insulation Displacement Connector” and U.S. Pat. No. 6,315,599 entitled “Strain Relief Mechanism For Insulation Displacement Connector.”